Fluffy Bunny
by legolas-stalker425
Summary: This has nothing to do with LOTR but if you like my story where we brought the characters back home, you need to read this to understand the next story, Pippins Birthday!
1. Chapter One

~*~*~Fluffy Bunny~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, yeah this has nothing to do with LOTR I know, but you have to read this to understand my next LOTR story. Reveiw if you want to, but make sure you check out the next story...its Pippin's birthday!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasha walked into the hallway that led to her room. "Umm, what are you doing Morgan?" she asked. Morgan sat there in the middle of the hallway with her eyes closed. "My name is no longer Morgan. I changed it to Swims with Salmon," she replied. "What?"asked Tasha. "Swims with Salmon is my new name and I will not answer to anything else," said Morgan. "Fine Shaves with Seals, but what I really want to know is why you're sitting in the middle of my hallway on an empty fish...bowl..ok where did you put my fish?" Tasha said as she looked around. "Your fish are safe. I would never hurt anything," Morgan said in a peaceful voice. "You're about to hurt yourself if you dont get off that fish bowl because its going to break.   
  
Then I will have no place to put my burping fish and they will die," Tasha said. Morgan opened her eyes and got off the fishbowl and said very softly, "Fine, have it your way. Just come in here and interrupt me in the middle of my meditation." "Listen Shaves with Seals, you're in MY house. If you want to meditate, go home." Morgan clenched her fists and said," My name is SWIMS WITH SALMON!! NOT Shaves with Seals....Swims with Salmon." Tasha sat down. "Ok, let me get this straight. You changed your name to some messed up Indian name, you rmeditating in my hallway...and your all peaceful...ahh I think I know what your doing. You're acting like..a hippie!" Morgan smirked. "Actually Tasha, I'm not being a hippie. I am cleansing my spirit." Tasha laughed and said,"Oh you mean the same spirit that shaves with the seals?" Morgan glared at her. "Hmm ok whatever. Where did you get these ideas anyway?" Tasha said examining her fingers.   
  
Morgan smiled enthusiastically and said,"From this lovely little book called 'Cleansing Your Spirit' by Ann Peace." Tasha asked to see the book. Morgan ran into Tasha's room and grabbed a big blue book and brought it out and handed it to Tasha. Tasha read the back for about 30 seconds and then walked into the bathroom, tossed it into the toilet and flushed it. "Oops look at what I did...silly me!" Morgan rolled her eyes.   
  
"Tasha, I am not stupid. The book can't fit in the toilet. But I hate to tell you...you just flushed your goldfish." Tasha's eyes widened. "Wha-wha-what?" Morgan put her hands on her hips. "Well I told you I would never hurt anything, so I put them in the toilet because it had more room than the sink. And your rash actions caused this catastrophe to happen.I hope you learn something valueable from this." Tasha just gaped and stared at the empty toilet. "Oh and I think before you say anything, you should read Chapter 21 of my book on Controlling Anger," Morgan said and handed her the book.   
  
Tasha took the book, smiled at Morgan, then let out a war cry and threw the book on the ground. Then she began to stomp on it until Morgan grabbed it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed. Tasha took a deep breath and said," Killing your flippin' book." Morgan's face began to turn red. "Oh wait Morgan, dont get mad. Remember Chapter 21!" Tasha said mockingly. Morgan threw herself on the ground and began kicking and screaming. Tasha watched her for a minute then said,"Well what's wrong with you?" Morgan stopped throwing a fit and sat up. "What's wrong with me? Whats wrong with me you ask?? I'll tell you whats wrong with me. I am sitting here trying to cleanse my spirit and I am almost done with Part 6, and then you go and trash my book! THAT is what is wrong with me." Tasha nodded and put a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
Morgan stood up and straightened her clothes. "But I am alright with that. Because I dont get angry." Tasha raised her eyebrow but said,"Umm right. Ok, so to celebrate your umm..new found cleansed spiritness..wanna go to Dairy Queen?" Morgan shook her head. "Sorry Tasha. I am on a new diet...only water for a week." Tasha shook her head."And uh..lemme guess...it helps you to 'cleanse your spirit'?" Morgan nodded.  
  
Tasha laughed an evil laugh." Hehehehe yeah, we'll see how long that lasts when I come home with ice cream." Morgan glared at her."You wouldn't." Tasha just smiled."What flavor do you think I should get? Chocolate or strawberry..." Morgans face began to turn red. "Oh remember Chapter 21 Morgan...dont get mad.." Then she went out the door. Morgan glared at the door and then went and got a pillow and screamed into it. Alittle while later Tasha came back home. "Oh Morgi!!" Morgan came running down the hallway. "Hey there I brought some..lets see I have some chocolate cones and a strawberry one...and I got your favorite..banana milkshake!" She started to hand it to Morgan, then she gasped and said," Oh! Morgan! I am sorry I almost forgot your diet..so sorry! Oh but here..." and she reached over and handed Morgan a glass of water.  
  
Morgan took the water looked at it for awhile, then ran and threw it out the window. "Screw the diet!" she said. Tasha shook her head." No no no. Check the book. See you can only have water." Morgan threw up her hands."Screw the book!" "No, here why dont you go in a different room so you wont be tempted by all this yummy ice cream," said Tasha. Morgan yelled,"FINE!" and stomped off. Then she got an idea and went back into the kitchen."You know what Tasha, as part of my spirit cleansing I think I need to take some of this ice cream and take it to a homeless shelter so the homeless can enjoy it." Tasha shrugged and handed Morgan some ice cream cones and a couple of milkshakes. "I think I will take some water for myself too," Morgan said. She went over to the faucet and filled a water bottle. Then she went out the door.   
  
After looking back in the window to make sure Tasha was still there, Morgan crept around the back of the house and went in through Tasha's bedroom window.She set all the food down on the bed and was deciding what to eat first when Tasha came into the room."Morgan!! What are you doing! Your only supposed to drink water, remember?" Morgan dumped the water on the floor and held up the empty bottle." I ran out," she said.  
  
Tasha took all of the food and started to go out the door but she accidently dropped a milkshake cup. Morgan dove for it and took a big long sip before Tasha could stop her. Tasha shrugged and left. 


	2. Chapter Two

The next day Morgan came to Tasha's house. "Hey Morgan, me and some friends are going to go to my dad's buisness and put signs that say Please Use Other Door on all the doors...do you want to come?" Morgan shook her head." No that is wrong and I do no wrong." Tasha sighed."Back to your little peaceful self are you? OH well. It'll be no fun without you so Ill stay here." Morgan shrugged and they went into the living room. Suddenly they heard a crash and a bang. "Uh what was that?" Tasha asked.   
  
"Oh sorry. Thats just Miles,"Morgan replied. Tasha raised an eyebrow."Uh...whos Miles?" Morgan looked into the hallway. "He's my pet eagle.I rescued him from the wild." Tasha closed her eyes. "Morgan if that thing craps in my house, you're cleaning it up." Morgan didnt answer. "Morgan did you hear me?" She didnt reply; she just looked in the bathroom. "MORGAN!!!" Then Tasha sighed. "Swims with Salmon, did you hear me?" "Yes," said Morgan. Tasha roled her eyes."You know Im not going to call you that in public."  
  
"Then I wont talk to you," Morgan said, still looking for Miles. Then the eagle flew down from the chandelier in the dining room and perched on Morgan's shoulder. "Im going to get something to eat,"Tasha said, looking at the bird nervously. She went to the kitchen and poked through the fridge, eventually deciding on some cheesecake. She walked into the living room and said," Umm Morgan..what are you doing?" Morgan was sitting in the middle of the floor staring at a glass of water.   
  
Morgan sighed."Im trying to get up the energy to pick up the glass and drink the bloody water.I sick of water and if I drink another glass I think I might die. Plus Im starving." Tasha laughed and went over and pulled a half eaten candy bar out of Morgan's jacket pocket."Yeah I bet your hungry..I mean you only ate half this candy bar." Morgan's eye twitched. "Uh..thats not mine....see...yeah thats not mine." Tasha shrugged and ate the rest of the candy bar right in front of her. Morgan's jaw dropped but she quickly composed herself and drank her glass of water. "Good job, here I'll go wet you some more." Tasha went and filled 3 pitchers of water and brought them out to Morgan. "Here you go, drink up!"   
  
Morgan cleared her throat and said,"Uh thats ok..Im not hungry." Tasha shrugged and all of a sudden her dog Brandi came running in the room. She ran over to Morgan and started sniffing her pockets, and before Morgan could push her away, Brandi pulled out a bag of candy. Morgan glared at the dog. Tasha picked up the bag and sat on the couch across from Morgan and started eating the candy. Morgan just sat there and stared at the water pitcher.  
  
"You know, if you stare at it long enough it might do a trick,"Tasha said. Morgan reached out and picked up the water and took a small drink. Suddenly she screamed and took the water pitchers and ran to the kitchen and threw the water pitchers in the dryer and turned it on. "Ha...now it will do a trick and dissappear," she said.   
  
Tasha came up beside her and folded her arms."You know, maybe its just me but I dont think your supposed to put water in the dryer...." Just then the dryer started sparking and making weird noises. "Oh my God its gonna blow!!"Tasha screamed and they jumped behind the ironing board. The it stopped and everything was silent. "Do you think its dead?" Morgan asked. "I dont know, why dont you go check," Tasha said. "Why me?" Tasha rolled her eyes."Because your name comes first in ABC order." "So its your house,"Morgan pointed out.  
  
"Ahh but you put the water in the dryer in the first place," said Tasha. "Well...well...your older," Morgan said. "But my middle name is better than yours," Tasha said smugly. Morgan rolled her eyes."Ok we'll settle this our usual way.Thumb wrestle." "One two three ABC!" they said at the same time. They wrestled for a second then Morgan trapped Tashas thumb. "Ha! I won!" Morgan yelled. Tasha rolled her eyes." Fine." She crept out from behind the ironing board and went slowly toward the dryer. Suddenly the door popped open and a big hairy lint monster jumped out of the dryer. "ROAR!" it yelled. Morgan and Tasha screamed and ran. Morgan stopped at the pantry and grabbed something then followed Tasha to the bathroom. They slammed the door and locked it. "Umm Morgan why did you bring a bag of marshmallows?" Morgan looked at her."Tasha I havent eaten in like two days besides that half candy bar. Im HUNGRY." Tasha shrugged. The lint monster was growling and banging on the door. "That thing had to have been like 3 feet tall!" Morgan said. "when's the last time you emptied the lint trap?" Tasha looked at her."The dryer has a lint trap?" Morgan rolled her eyes. "So how do we get rid of it?" Tasha asked. "Hmm let me think....uh I dont know!! I have never been attacked by a giant lint monster before!"Morgan yelled. "Wait..listen.."Tasha said. The banging on the door had stopped. "Do you think its gone?" Morgan asked.   
  
Then they heard a roar behind them. The lint monster was climbing in through the window! "Wow we have a window in here?" Tasha said. Morgan grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door and into the bedroom. This time they locked the door and the window. "We are going to die,"said Tasha. Morgan shrugged and ate a marshmallow. Tasha sniffed and said,"MOrgan I have a confession to make...when you were on that diet...I put lemon juice in your water and then I was going to tell you at the end of the week so you would have to start all over again." Morgan looked up and glared at her and threw a marshmallow. "Do you want to play fluffy bunny?" she asked. Tasha looked up." Huh?"  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes." You know..you put as many marshmallows as you can in your mouth and try to say fluffy bu...." "I KNOW HOW TO PLAY IT MORGAN BUT RIGHT NOW I AM MORE WORRIED ABOUT TRYNG NOT TO GET KILLED!!"Tasha yelled. Morgan raised her eyebrow." Sorry," she said. Tasha forgave her. "So what are we going to do?" she asked. Morgan shrugged. "I dunno...I just want to eat my marshmallows." Tasha sighed."I know you do but right now we have to think.." "I have an idea..why down you just wake up?" Morgan said. "Huh? What are you talking about...." Then everything went blurry and Tasha opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor. "UH...what happened?" she asked. Morgan smirked. "You were walking to the couch with all my candy and you tripped on the rug and knocked yourself out." Tasha rubbed her head. "Yeah but what about the lint monster?" Morgan handed her the pitcher of water. "Uh *right* Tasha...here drink this."   
  
Tasha looked at the water pitcher and yelled, "Dear God, I gotta empty the lint trap!" and she jumped up and ran to the laundry room. Morgan shrugged and went to the pantry. She dug through it for a minute and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. She went back to the living room and sat down. She could hear Tasha sneezing as she emptied the dryer's lint trap. Then Tasha came back in and clapped her hands. "Lets see a lint monster try to build itself in that trap!" Morgan raised an eyebrow then threw the marshmallow bag at Tasha. "Wanna play fluffy bunny?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A/N* Yeah I know its kinda pointless but like I said, you needed to read this before my next LOTR story, which has to do with the whole "Cleansing your Spirit" thing. I'll get it up as soon as possible. 


End file.
